dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 6
Japanese (Swimming with the Dinos?!) Engilsh (Dino Pool Party!) Summary After a countless of days working at the D-Lab, the D-Team take a well deserved break. Before Max can even enjoy his little vacation his mother asks him to clean his room, But doesn't come to Max's interests. After Max finishes cleaning his room that he and Rex's dinos made in his room, they barge in again and trash the place, furious Max chases Brachy & China downstaris into the living room where Dr. Taylor was sleeping after watching a T.V Show. During the pursuit Brachy & China mess around with Dr. Taylor by jumping on his stomach and biting his foot; Max tries to help his dad out and then Rex comes in to aid, but once that was settled Max and Rex argue about their dinos behavior and the fight stops when Aki orders them to cut the arguing out. Explaining that all the stress can happen during a hot day; Aki suggested the boys go get some ice cream. Meanwhile on the other side of Sanjo city, a young girl (about the same age as the D-Team kids) named Miou , was having a birthday pool party. With her closest friend living so far away now, she stopped smiling, since this is the day her best friend moved out of Japan. As her mother (Ai ) and brother (Ranko ) set up everything for the party. In addition a dinosaur egg case was swept away, by the broom Ranko was using; the egg went through the hedges and fell on the ground and cracked open; as the card was about to be swept away by the wind Miou's Father grabbed it and made it his daugthers personal gift. Meanwhile the D-Team buy ice cream and talk about their day at home; concerned about their dinosaurs, out of the blue Ranko comes to give the D-Team an inventation and the D-Team willingly accept the offer. Later that day Miou's father sets up her present, it was not until that he accidently cuts himself with the card and activates it. Unleashing the S. American spinosaurid Irritator; In a state of fear the curious animal licks his face and then runs off searching for food, in state of confusion Miou's father sits on the ground motionless. When the D-Team arrive to the party everyone at their school was there; suprised on how big the pool was Rex notices Miou sitting near the stairs, as he stared she notices him and runs upstairs. Later on at the party everyone including the team's dinos enjoy the cool rereshing drinks, and luxious pool. As the gang relax; Rex notices Miou again, Rex goes to see her. As Rex greeted her she said nothing, but Rex didn't give up in the conversation; in sucess Miou started to talk to Rex and how she was felt about her friend leaving and her dad not spending so much time with her. In generosity Rex agreed to be her friend, this brought so much happiness to the once sad girl; as her mother was talking to Max's Parents she saw her daughter happy for the first time, bringing tears to her eyes. Meanwhile, Seth back to his secret schemes, dected the Irritator and planned to capture it. So far the hungry dino, practicly ate several fish stores near japerdizing the fish supply of Sanjo city, in a second Dr.Taylor's dino holder suddenly detected a dinosaur near the area, excusing himself he leaves to warn the others, but it was too late; the Irritator had interupted the party searching for food, it walked into the pool looking for food. As Max gets ready to fight it, Miou sees the dinosaur as a state of shock the calm Irritator comes towards her; It was not until then that her father comes to her aid, thinking the dinosaur will hurt his daughter he stands in it's path. In this moment another dinosaur comes out of no where and attacks the Irritator burrying Miou and her father in amount of rumble. With the D-Team cornered of everyone else getting hurt in the conflict; they summon their dinosaurs and push the two other dinosaurs away from the party. As the battle begins, Seth greets himself to the team once again; asking out what are his plans now he quotes "That's for me to know and for you... to find out". As the battle rages on, Zoe uses Metal Wing to take down Seth's dinosaur, but in anger the Irritator steps in and attacks not only Seth's dino, but the D-Team's aswell. With no choice they had to battle the dinosaur; as Miou escapes from the rubble she finds her friends fighting both the unknown dinosaur and Irritator. Losing patience; Seth unleashes his new move card Final Assult which defeats Brachy & Koson; with the battle laying on Rex's shoulders, the dinosaur corners China, but the Irritator charges and slams the dinosaur into a building. Dr.Taylor tells Rex to use a move card fast, before it's too late. Rex uses Mayfly to finish of the unknown dinosaur with one shot and it turns back into a card, having saved another a new dinosaur; with exhaustion the Irritator turns back into a card, and before Rex can retrieve it a Mapusaurus appears. With Seth able to retrieve the Irritator card, Seth turns his Mapusaurus back in a card and leaves in sucess. Wondering what Seth would do to the Irritator, the gang are suddenly cheered by their friends and family (even though they lost the dinosaur). As Rex is congratulated, by his friends and he helps Miou's father out of the rubble, with all that went down today, Max explains to Miou and her family about their adventures with their dinosaurs; with every all explained, Miou's father (now revealing his name) thanks Rex for cheering up his daughter. Miou also thanks the gang for coming to her birthday and for Rex being her new best friend; Rex in motionless state wonders about this new dinosaur which also leads the D-Team to that same state. In suprise Miou blurts out that it was a Teratophoneus, leaving the D-Team shocked and mistified, In angery tone she exclaims that studies dinosaurs, in the end everyone just laughs. Battle ﻿D-Team/ Irritator vs. Seth Seth summons a new dinosaur and fights the Irritator. D-Team summon Brachy, China and Koson to fight Seth's dinosaur, the battle rages on and Zoe uses Metal Wing to take down Seth's dinosaur. Irritator is angered and attacks both Seth's and the D-Team's dinosaurs, with chance, but to battle the dinosaur. Seth's uses Final Assult; sending Brachy & Koson back into cards. China is cornered, but Irritator charges and slams the dinosaur into a building. Rex uses Mayfly and finishes off Seth's dinosaur. D-Team and Irritator wins Gallery Kyoryu King poster 6.png|Wallpaper introducing both Irritator and Zoe Category:D-Kids Grand Prix Category:D-Kids Grand Prix Episodes